


Violin

by Neyah444



Series: 15 Minute Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Music, Remembrance, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The notes swayed as the tune bore into his very soul shattering his heart, and he remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [15 Minute Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/15MinuteDrabbles) prompt: Music.

One single violin played. The notes swayed as the tune bore into his very soul shattering his heart, and he remembered. Her kisses, her face; young at first, then lines slowly appearing as a memento of her smile. They made her even more beautiful.

He remembered the melody she used to hum in his ear and the same one she sang on lonely nights beside the cradle when she thought nobody was listening. Her song was sweet, unlike the one that broke his heart now.

For the last time, he longed to hear the joyous song, that had been her.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/12895.html)


End file.
